Cold Metal Face
by dylan-brown
Summary: Malfunction while upgrading? Earpods not working? Loved one about to be Upgraded? Short story about how Elli tries to reverse her best friend Mathew's partial upgrading. Slightly alternate to the actual episode I think, but I havn't watched it for a while
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Metal Face**

_Part I by Dylan .A. Brown_

"Dearput 9 now oorpan for Humaarn Upgraayding…" Droned a mechanical voice through the roof.

"Ungg… urgh" Mathew struggled against the mechanical binders. "Urgh…." The Implement at the top of the pod-chamber opened up. Mathew Heaved his left arm upwards out of the rings, and grabbed hold of the nearest tool-thing. The sawish one. He wrenched, it broke, he grabbed for the next, but the others came to life and began their work. "Arrgh! Aaagghhh! AGHHH!"

Cut, splat, crunch, whiz, drill, clank.

"Aaargh! Uggggn" Mathew held the nearest component away, and it broke into two, but the circle opened and down came the rest…

"Halt there."

The line of humans stopped. Cyber 14437.V Struggled out of the pod. It new what had happened. He had been Upgraded. But not fully. He broke the control and Emotions chip. He had his memories… Elli! There she was! In the line… She was next…

Metal Mathew stomped to the nearest cyber, grabbed it and tugged. "Rhh?" He shoved the next ones along. "Halt! Halt! Delete!" Kdzyyt!

"Nooo, youu, Doon't, Elleee!" Mathew moaned and shoved his right limb through the Ear-Control. The humans wavered, then stared, and began screaming.

"Eellleeeee"…

Elli turned and saw 'Cyber-Mathew'. What was different? It walked different… "Ellleeee!" It was moaning and stomping towards her… But she wasn't afraid… Its voice was different, like Matt's…

"Mathy?"

"Elleee…"

"What happened to you? Oh, no they got you!"

"Nooo, I stooorped it it deedn't wooorrk I aaaam Haarlf Ssybaaar Buut I theenk Humaarn"

By now the humans had run, and the Cybers were lost without orders, they just stomped around trying to get out. The roof was coming down.

"Oh, Mathy, how come you're alive, you should be one of them"

"Iiii Broouk Sourm Orvv Thee Equiepmarnt Iiii'm Nort Wholleeee Syybaaar"

"Mathy, are you alright?"

"Coorld…"

"Are you alive though? Do you remember?"

"Soo, Cooorld…"

"Oh, Mathy I love you I love you"

"Iiiii lourv yoou tuoo Ell-leeee"

Elli Placed a hand on Matt's cold, metal face. Mathew swayed a little. "Why can't we go back? Isn't there a way to reverse it?"

"There… May beaae…"

"Tell me Mathew, I love you why can't you be human again"

"Forlouw…"

Matt took Elli's arm as softly as he could and led her to the rejects chamber. "Waaiyt heree, Elli. I Lourv you"

Mathew released Elli's arm and walked into the incinerator. Elli shouted after him "No you don't! There must be a way to reverse it!"

"Iii won't diieee just re-sycarll"

"Recycle what? Mathy!" The doors closed.

"Eeif it dooesn't woark… I lourev yoou El-lee"

"I love you Mathew" Elli whispered.

Machinery whirred to life inside the incinerator. Elli nibbled her jumper sleeve and stared as flaming red lights burned to life.

Mathew screamed….

(Doctor Who music!)

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes:** Short, I know. I hope you liked it and I will continue it, please review. Oh, and excuse the awful Cyber imitation voices!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Metal Face**

_Part II by Dylan.A.Brown_

**Authors Notes:** Please review. (That was short.) Also it's a little gory, but rated T so…

The noise stopped. Elli opened her eyes. From high above there was a huge crash and the lights went out. All there was now were eerie, dim cyan lights in the corners. Something clanked in the darkness…

"Mathew?" No answer. She crept closer. "Mathy? Are you okay?" A roughly human groan came from the incinerator. "Mathy, love? Is that you?" There was something wet at her feet…

Human blood.

"Eww…"

Drip. Drip.

Elli rounded the corner and clapped a hand to her mouth. Were Mathew could have been standing was a heap of half-melted metal with blood inside and all over it.

"Uuun…" Came a voice from the fleshy, metallic heap.

"M-mathy?"

"Eh-e… El… Elli?"

"My god, is that you?"

"Wh-what's left…"

Elli messily puked up in a nearby container. Then wished she hadn't, as the container was full of what looked like internal body parts…

What was left of Mathew choked wetly. Elli crept over to him. "Matt, are you okay?"

"No" squelched the thing. Elli looked inside and saw just… bits. Metal components taken apart, as well as blood and parts and stuff like the central nervous system. Elli had never been any good at biology.

"Oh Mathy, you're alive…"

"I can (Splutter) think and speak, y-yes. But is that life?" Elli kneeled down in the slimy metal plates. She stroked the mask still where the 'head' was. It wobbled. Elli very carefully removed it and gasped.

There were bits of face still there… fleshy flaps around the… (Yuck, she thought) slightly pulsating brain… some lips jammed into something wet… even a few fragments of skull around the metal plates.

"How the hell are you speaking?"

"Look…" As Matt spoke, the wet thing next to the 'mouth' moved slightly. Elli sussed that that was the voice box thing.

"Mathy…"

"Ye…yeah?"

"You know I love you…"

"And I love you…"

Elli bravely closed her eyes and kissed what remained of his lips.

"I can't sur…survive like, like this Elli…"

Elli cried quietly.

"I have to go…"

"No, I won't let you."

One of Mathy's Metal arms jerked. It move upwards with human precision, and blindly felt Elli's face. She held on to it tightly. It sagged.

"Mathy?"

…

"Mathy??"

…

"Mathy!?!"

…

Mathew Carlos was dead. Dead trapped inside a load of metal. Dead, melted, sliced, cut up, butchered, and mutilated. Elli kissed the cold metal face, mask thing. She lifted up his head and hugged it.

Elli felt something hard inside the head… behind the brain. She took it out. Some kind of safety thing. Could be used as an override…

Elli smiled serenely.

Mathy didn't die for nothing. She knew how to stop them. This little override gadget must be used to cut all communications between Cybers, if she could plug it in and reverse the power… They would be lost and confused…

They had a chance…

**May be continued…**


End file.
